Spike Wakes Up
by RainbowFez
Summary: Chase thinks he's found a way to get rid of Spike for good. What happens when things go wrong. How will everyone react when Spike takes on a body of his own. And even more importantly will Chase find out the feelings Spike is hiding. Im totally bad at summaries. Chase/Spike
1. Two from One

Hope you like this. If you do remember to check out my other fic. This will be short 4 or 5 chapters. I have a longer Lab Rats going on that you might also like. **Please Please review **i really like the imput and always hate it when no one reviews the first chapter. It makes me think it's not good. So please tell me what u think.

"I'm Done Chase" sighed, stepping away from the computer. He was finally finished after months of difficulty."

"Finished with what" Adam asked from across the lab.

"I think I've finally found a way to shut down spike. I won't have to worry about him popping up any more." Spike was terrifying. Chase hated him with a passion. He scared him because once that side of him took control Chase could do nothing but watch himself cause chaos. What if one of these days someone gets too hurt. What if he killed an innocent person? Chase sighed again and typed the program into the computer.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked as he watched Chase walk into his tube. He looked confused as if trying to decide to stop chase or not. He had a bad feeling about this but Chase is smart. He knows what he's doing. The Tube began to grow hot and the air inside started to glow. Chase gasped.

"Adam" he screamed as the light engulfed him. The larger boy jumped into action, crossing the lab in seconds. Bringing his fists down hard he broke the tube. It shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Smoke filled the lab and Adam could hear the rest of the family rushing downstairs.

"Chase Adam groaned. "Chase are you ok?" He was terrified when there was no answer. He didn't even notice the hundreds of tiny cuts covering all his skin from when the glass exploded. As the smoke cleared the family surrounded Chase. They just stood there.

"What happened" Bree asked herself. On the ground, surrounded by glass lay two identical Chases.

"Get them upstairs" Mr. Davenport commanded. "Adam you get into your capsule. You're hurt."

"No I need to be with chase" He stated trying to get past his father.

"It'll take ten minutes and then you can see Chase." Davenport said soothingly Adam did as he told and the tube began its job healing him. Upstairs the two identical boys lay on the couch.

Mr. Davenport arrived looking grave. "I have no idea what happened. The commuter was hit and it lost half the data. I have no idea what chase was trying to do.

"Is he a clone?" Leo asked, more interested than worried.

"I don't think so but I still have no idea."

He was cut off by one of the boys groaning.

"Chase are you ok" Mr. Davenport said, rushing to his side. Chase looked around the room confused.

"Oh my god" he said. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." He repeated jumping off the couch and backing away.

"Chase its ok. It's us" Bree said walking towards him.

"Come on dude we're your friends" Leo added. Another groan announced the second boy waking.

"What's going on" the second Chase asked?

"We don't know. What were you doing?" Mr. Davenport asked. He didn't get a reply. Chase jumped from his spot on the couch and backed away from his counterpart. The first boy that woke up stared at the ground. Everyone was looking from one to the other. "Ok what is going on" Mr. Davenport nearly yelled."

"That's not me" the second Chase said. Everyone gasped. If things weren't so disturbing he would've rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to his twin. "You're Spike aren't you?" Another gasp came from the group. Bree rushed to the front of the family ready to fight if she had to.

"Yes" Spike said. He looked back down at the ground and scratched his head. "What are you going to do with me?" Everyone looked confused.

"If your spike why aren't you attacking us." Leo asked. He flinched back when the boy looked up.

"I'm not a bad person he said in a surprisingly quiet voice. I just try to protect Chase. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Why isn't your voice all deep" Leo asked again, less worried he would be attacked.

Spike chuckled. "That's not my voice. I do that to scare people. If I sounded like Chase I wouldn't be as terrifying." The elevator opened and Adam stepped out.

"Get away from him. That's Spike" He yelled rushing toward the other boy. Chase jumped into action. Springing in front of Adam he brought up a force field.

"No Adam" Chase yelled.

'Chase what you are doing" Adam yelled. "He's going to hurt you."

"No I'm not" Spike said loudly. "I would never hurt Chase." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Spike was so glad no one noticed. Adam tried to argue but Chase stood firm. It took half an hour of the entire family arguing to agree before they did anything they have to examine Spike. If he came from Chase, both of them might be in danger. Spike was brought down to the lab.

"Get into Bree's tube" Mr. Davenport told him. Spike did as he was told a little worried. He wished Chase was there. He didn't trust Mr. Davenport. He can be extremely protective and if he felt threatened in any way Spike not come back alive. "This will most likely sting a little" Mr. Davenport said. A red light shone from the top of the tube.

"Ow" Spike grunted. His body started to tingle. When the light turned off Spike waited to be told to get out.

"Ok. We're done" he was told. "Chase tell Bree and Adam they can come down." A loud thump was heard as Chase fell down.

"How did you know I was here" Chase asked, blushing.

"You're not the best a sneaking around" Mr. D chuckled. When the others were down he continued. "It appears Chase's DNA was split making a duplicate of himself. Spike was given his own body. There doesn't seem to be any danger to either of you. Your bodies are stable.

"So what's going to happen" Chase asked. He didn't understand why he was acting this way. He hated Spike. Spike was a monster but he was worried about him. Not worried that he was a danger, but worried something will happen to him.

"For now he'll stay here in the lab" Mr. Davenport told them. Turning to Spike his expression hardened. "You shall not step foot out of this lab. Do not go upstairs or out of this house. Understood?"

"Understood" Spike said.

"I'll install another tube for you Chase." Mr. Davenport said. "After your tubes were destroyed I made sure to have extras made just in case." Spike kept to himself the rest of the day, avoiding looking at all the people staring at him. When night came Chase's tube was installed and Adam and Bree were fast asleep. Chase walked up to Spike.

"I don't have a tube" Spike whispered, staring at the ground. Chase stared at him, frowning.

"I'm sorry how everyone's been treating you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all day. You were left alone."

"Spike chuckled. Don't worry. They're scared of me, I understand. I don't expect anyone to like me and you don't need to be talking to me. I was in your head, I know how you feel about me."

"I don't hate you, not anymore. You actually seem like you care. Now come on, we have the same chip and DNA. We can share a tube.

"I don't think that's a good Idea" Spike said. But a hand grabbed his shoulder and he was pulled across the room.

"Now go to sleep" Chase said, standing in his tube. Reluctantly Spike stepped in and stood back to back with Chase."

"good night" he whispered.


	2. Feeeelings

Yea Im sorry about punctuation and grammar. I haven't been rereading it before i post it. Im working on 3 fanfics at once and need to finish them all in 2 weeks. Im going on vacation for a week and would like to start a new longer one when i get back. I'll try to find time to recheck it after summer school. Yea Summer school 17 weeks of work packed into 3 weeks. fun right :/ so please review and sorry sorry for grammar

Chase woke up and rubbed his eyes. It took him a moment to remember the night before. He turned fast making knocking the boy behind him into the glass.  
Spike grunted, waking up immediately.

"Sorry" Chase apologized, a little smile on his lips. Spike's face turned read. "Are you blushing" Chase asked.

"No" Spike snapped opening the door to the tube and rushing out. Chase looked at him confused. Spike sighed as Chase stepped out. He had nowhere to go. He was stuck in this lab. Chase approached him hesitantly.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine it just…" he tried to say before Adam stepped out of his capsule. He sent a glare at the now pale teen.

"Adam" Chase scolded, glaring back at his She grabbed her older brother and pulled him to the elevator. "What's wrong" Chase asked" dragging a second chair to the one near the computer. The two sat staring at each other. There was something in Spike's eyes that Chase couldn't make sense of. He seemed worried but there was something more. His eyes were deep in thought and almost pain as if he was hurting.

"It's nothing really" Spike tried to say convincingly.

"You were in my head" Chase reminded him. "I know your lying." Spike closed his eyes. He could share at least part of it with Chase. He knew he could trust him. Chase was loyal and kind. He would understand, well at least the part he could tell him.

"It hurts. No one wants anything to do with me. They're scared and don't want to interact with me. Adam hates me and Mr. Davenport is giving me weir looks. I knew this would happen. I knew they wouldn't trust me but it still hurts."

Chase nodded. "I'm sorry, they'll come around."

"They don't understand something" Spike whispered. Chase waited for him to continue. After a minute he was worried Spike closed up. "I wasn't some other person inside you. I was part of you. Those people aren't just people, they're my family. Adam is my brother, Bree is my sister, and Davenport is my dad." Chase could feel his heart break. He could only imagine what it feels like. If he lost everyone… He couldn't even go down that train of thought.

"I'll be there for you" Chase told him. "I'll make sure you're not alone anymore."

"Thank you" spike said. That look was back in his eyes, the one behind the hurt and pain.

"Let's do something." Chase said. "Wanna play a video game?" Spike smiled.

"You don't stand a chance" The boys stayed like that for most of the day. No one wanted to come downstairs so Chase didn't leave spike. They should try to get to know him not avoid him. Surprisingly he was really nice, nothing like Chase imagined. He couldn't see the Spike he hated and feared for so many years. All he saw was a sad scared boy trying to keep in waves of emotion. It was noon when they stopped. "What do you want to eat?" Chase asked?"

"We still have Pizza from last night right?" he replied.

"This is so weird" Chase said, shaking his head. I keep forgetting you have all my memories. It seems like you shouldn't know any of this stuff. It's just…" Chase could see the pain coming back into the boy's eyes. "I'll be right back." He stepped into the living room.

"What's he like?" Asked Bree rushing at Chase.

"Whoa" he said backing away. "Give me some space Bree."

"I don't care now tell me. Is he as bad as we think?"

"No" Chase said harshly. "Don't just jump to conclusions. Give him a chance. He's nicer than me."

"I don't trust him" Adam grunted. "He's bad news. We all saw what he does. We all know what kind of person he is. Just wait till someone gets him mad." Chase felt angry. It wasn't just that Spike was a good person. Spike was part of him, not just a stranger.

"I'm getting him Pizza" Chase glared at Adam. Stalking past Chase took the pizza box out of the fridge and headed to the elevator.

"Wait for me" Bree called. The two teens entered the lab to finch Spike sitting upside down in his chair. Bree smiled. "You dot seem that bad" she said smiling.

"Umm thanks?" Spike said.

"So let's get to know each other" She said siting on the ground. The boys stared down at her. "Get down here you two" She fake sighed, rolling her eyes. The twins shared a glance before siting in a circle. The food was placed in the center and the three began to eat. "So tell us about yourself Spike."

"Ummm I really don't know what to say" he mumbled into his food.

"Ok than let's start with the easy ones." She said. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Me too" said Chase.

"What's your favorite food" she asked?

"Pizza"

"Me too" chase said again.

"Ok then what's your favorite animal"

"Tiger"

Chase looked surprised. "My favorite animal's a hawk."

Bree smiled wickedly. "Ok one last one. Who does Chase have a crush on?" Chase gagged on his food.

"He doesn't like anyone" Spike laughed. Chase breathed out. Chase looked up to see an odd look on Bree's face. She was staring at Spike.

"Do you like anyone" she asked. It was Spike's turn to choke on his food. This interested Chase. Who does Spike like?

"No one" he defended, his voice getting higher.

"You're lying" Bree sang.

"No it's the truth" Spike tried again. This time realization appeared on her face.

"Ok never mind" She said, turning back to her food. The rest of the meal was silent. Everyone stared down at their food feeling uncomfortable, except of Bree who kept glancing at either boy when she thought they weren't looking. "Chase Bring the box upstairs" Bree told him.

"You do it" he said. The look she gave him shut him up. He rushed out the door.

"You like someone." Bree said. It was a statement not a question.

"No I…"

"You like Chase."

Spike's face paled. "No no I don't." He stuttered.

"Don't lie" She said. "Don't worry I won't tell" she said more soothingly.

"Ok I like Chase" Spike admitted going from pale to bright red. Bree laughed.

"How does that work?" she asked. "I mean your part of him so is that like… It's kind of weird."

"It doesn't make sense even to me" he told her. "All I know is I woke up with a body and when I saw Chase my heart exploded. I didn't like him when we were one person… well maybe I did and just didn't know it. I always needed to protect him. I wouldn't let him ever get hurt…. Maybe I did." He began to ramble.

Bree smiled. "It's weird but cute" she said. "Maybe you should ask him out." Spike was about to tell her all the problems with that but they were interrupted by Chase returning to the lab. "We'll talk again she whispered." That night the two boys shared a tube again.


	3. You Hurt My Brother

200 miles away an evil was growing. The years of study and experiments finally paid off. He was coming and he would take down everything Davenport ever loved, starting with those children.

Bree and Spike lay on the Lab floor alone. "So what should I do" Spike finally asked.

"What do you want to do?" She replied.

"I don't know."

"No you do" Bree said more sternly turning on her side to face her new brother. "Do you love Chase?"

"Well yes but…"

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yea but…"

"Then that's what you want." She told him.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is it can't happen. Chase is straight and why would he like me? It would freak him out! I'm part of him, we were one person."

"I'm going to talk to him" She smiled jumping up.

"Very funny" Spike chuckled, but she didn't laugh back. She was too busy running out of the lab.

She rushed into kitchen and grabbed her younger brother. "Chase, come with me" she said dragging him up the stairs.

"Bree, let go" he growled. "What's up with you?"

"Shhh" She whispered. "I'm getting Spike upstairs." Chase looked appalled.

"He's not supposed to be up here and he knows it."

"That's so stupid and he's just as much a goody-goody as you." She laughed quietly. "I had to lure him up here"

"And what do I have to do with that" He groaned.

"Everything" she giggled.

"BREE" a voice yelled from downstairs. "BREE." The girl couldn't stop giggling. She clutched Chase's shoulders to stop herself falling on the floor. Rushing up the stairs, Spike came running at them. "Bree, don't say it" He panted.

"What in the world is going on?" Chase finally shouted. The other two stared at him.

"I wasn't going to tell him" Bree said, as if it had been obvious.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing" Bree chimed.

"Spike what won't she tell me?" Chase asked, getting angry. A blush began to form on the other boy's cheeks. He looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Spike, calm down" Bree gasped, rushing to him. "I'm sorry. I was just joking." It didn't do much. Spike slid down the wall, curling into a ball.

"Bree, go downstairs" Chase told her sternly. She wanted to protest, but decided it was best to leave them alone. She'd just have to make sure no one came up. "Spike, what's wrong?" Chase whispered, sitting down next to the boy.

"I don't want to talk" Spike spat. It was too much. He couldn't be around Chase, let alone talk to Chase.

"Please talk to me. I promise I'll help. If this is about being alone in the lab, then you don't have to go back down. We should never have forced you to stay down there. I trust you and everyone else will have to, too." Chase told him. He expected relief or happiness. He didn't expect his twin to begin shaking.

"You wouldn't understand" Spike whimpered.

"You are part of me. I will understand. You're not alone" Chase tried to put a hand on Spike, but it was immediately shaken off.

"You wouldn't trust me if I told you" Spike whispered. He finally looked up staring at the worried boy. Chase couldn't stand it. The utter defeat in Spike's eyes made him want to cry. He was hurting and he couldn't do anything for him.

"Please" Chase whispered. The expression in Spike's eyes changed. There was still the darkest sadness, but there was more. There was no more confusion, in its place was determination and resolve. It was a quick movement Chase never expected. Spike moved the last foot between their faces, placing the quickest kiss he could. Without waiting for a reaction, Spike stood and made his way to the Lab.

"Chase" Bree called, rushing up the stairs. He sat frozen with his back against the wall and his fingers touching his lips. "Chase, are you ok?" she whispered.

"What did he do?!" Adam screamed bounding up the stairs. He saw his little brother with his big wide eyes and pale skin. "He hurt you" he screamed, running back down. He got to the lab just in time to see Spike throwing objects in a backpack. "What did you do to him?!" Adam screamed. Flying at the boy, he grabbed him and threw him across the room. "You hurt him you little freak."

"I know" Spike whispered, refusing to get up.

"You hurt my little brother!" Adam screamed again not finding anything else to say. He didn't hear the screams as he slammed Spike repeatedly against the wall. He was too angry to hear bones cracking or blood pooling on the floor. Spike closed his eyes. He's right. I hurt Chase. This is what I deserve. The pain was terrible but good. This is what was meant to happen. Chase wouldn't have to hate him anymore.

Adam gasped as he sailed across the room. Chase engulfed him in another forcefield. "Don't move" yelled the youngest boy. "Mr. Davenport?" he asked.

"He's hurt bad. We need to get him in a tube before it's too late." The three of them picked up the limp bloody body and carried it to Chase's tube. Adam's jaw dropped when he finally saw the damage. There was a gaping hole in the boy's head and blood ran down his entire body. Bones jutted out in weird angles under the skin. He barely looked human. Once the boy was placed in the tube the three turned to Adam.

"I'm so sorry" Adam gasped. "I d-didn't know what I was d-doing." He watched Chase as he turned from his older brother, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Please leave" Chase said, pulling down the force field. "I want to be alone with him." Mr. Davenport nodded and ushered the kids upstairs. "Spike I'm so sorry" chase whispered. He rested his forehead against the tube. "I'm sorry."


	4. Guilt

AllAmericanSlurp- No She just really cares about Spike and feels bad for him.

Becky- you made my day :)

SO I hope you all like this so far. Please Please review I love to hear input. I checked for grammar this time so hopefully I found all of it. Sorry if I didn't.

Adam sat alone on the balcony behind the house. He couldn't believe he just did that. He almost killed Spike. Part of him said he deserved it, he did hurt Chase after all. But he didn't know how. Chase had definitely been hurt. He looked scared and upset but beating Spike to an inch of his life was not the right reaction. The sound of footsteps brought him back to reality.

"What happened to you in there" Bree asked. She looked sad. She had taken a liking to Spike. They spent a lot of time together. She would have to understand though.

"He hurt Chase" he told her, his voice coming out far less confident then he wanted.

"No Adam he didn't." She said, her eyes filling with pain. Adam looked her in the eye.

"You saw Chase. You saw how scared he was. Spike did something, threatened him or tried to attack him."

"Chase was shocked not scared" Bree sighed. "They were talking and Spike must have told Chase his um… something that shocked Chase." Emotions raged into Adam's mind. He had been wrong. He attacked an innocent person all because he didn't trust him. Spike could be dead. Adam might know anything about health but he was sure no normal person could come back from that the same.

"I don't want to talk" Adam told her. "Please leave." Adam was firm and nothing she said would make him open up. She decided he was right. It was best to leave him alone. She left him deep in thought, questioning if he had every really been a hero.

Downstairs, Chase watched the other boy's body slowly heal. Bones were aligning themselves and cuts were scabbing over but he knew Spike would never be the same. He took too much internal damage. There's no guarantee he'll even wake up.

"This is my fault!" Chase yelled at himself. "I shouldn't of let him go." He could feel the tears falling down his face but he didn't have the energy to wipe them away. There was still six more hours of the healing process. He knew standing here wouldn't help. He should go upstairs and eat something but that felt wrong. He needed to be here next to Spike. Spike needed him now more than ever. For the next six hours Chase let the tears come. He didn't try to see the light, everything was too dark, too terrible. But when the seconds ticked down Chase readied himself. If Spike woke up he wouldn't see Chase crying. He needed someone to comfort him, not burden him with more tears. The computer beeped and the tube opened. Spike stood stiff, unmoving, unresponsive.

"Please wake up" Chase begged. "Please." It was then that Spike decided to open his eyes.

"Chase I'm sorry" Spike said, his voice crackly as if he was sick. Chase didn't listen to him. He ran flat out into the tube and wrapped the startled teen in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." Chase cried. He was weak. He couldn't hold back the tears. They swam harder than ever. Spike was shocked. Chase wasn't pushing him away, he was hugging him.

"You don't hate me" he whispered. He still expected to be slapped across the face or punched in the gut. He felt Chase's sobs slowly lighten.

"No" Chase said adamantly. Something came over him. Chase didn't think, he didn't plan, he just acted. Holding spike by the cheeks he brought their lips together. "No, Spike, I don't hate you." The two boys enveloped each other in a hug. "Let's get you upstairs." Spike nodded and let himself be led out of the tube.

"Ow" he gasped. Pain shot through his legs the moment they touched the ground. If Chase hadn't grabbed him he would have fallen.

"You are still hurt" Chase told him, sadness clear in his eyes. They both knew what that meant. Spike would never be the same again. His body would heal some, but his legs would always hurt. Within a few years, he wouldn't be able to walk again. But this was not the time to think that.

"Let's go" Spike said through the pain. He was led slowly to the elevator, step by step through almost unbearable pain. When the finally reached the elevator they prepared themselves.

"Adam is really upset" Chase said quietly.

"He should be. I really hurt you. I got what I deserved." Chase was shocked.

"You did not deserve that. You didn't hurt me. You did nothing wrong. Don't ever think you deserve to be hurt." Chase said wanting to cry again. Spike nodded, but didn't agree. He got what he deserved and no one would tell him otherwise. The family waited in the living room. Even Tasha sat in a chair. Adam watched from the back with an unreadable expression.

"How bad is he?" Davenport asked through the silence.

"He'll heal more as time goes on." Chase explained trying not to say what he feared.

"You don't have to hide it" Spike said. "I know what's going on. Don't sugar coat it." He looked at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Many of my bones were broken in too many places. My legs will never work the same way again. I'll need crutches and most likely a wheelchair within the next two years. My left hand is paralyzed and I know I still have some internal damage. I don't know yet if that is permanent. We'll need to do tests." Everyone stared at him. Adam was the only one not to look up. He seemed more interested with the wall.

"Sit down" Bree said realizing the boys were still standing. Spike smiled when his feet left the ground.

"I'll run some tests tomorrow" Davenport said. "But right now we need to find a living arrangement. You can't stand in the capsule with your legs like this. One night outside the capsule won't kill you so you will sleep in the guest bedroom." Spike nodded. Awkward silence followed.

"It's getting late" Chase said. "We should all go to sleep."

"Yea… umm ok, you're right. Take Spike upstairs and then return to the lab." Everyone turned their separate ways. Adam and Bree walked to the lab as Davenport, Tasha, and Leo went to their rooms. Chase was left alone to help Spike up the stairs. He didn't mind.

The guest bedroom was much bigger than you'd think. There was a bed in the center of the room with a huge flat screen on the wall across from it. A private bathroom was located off to the left and there was a walk in closet on the right. Chase helped his twin onto the bed before climbing in himself.

"What are you doing? You need to go to the Lab" Spike said.

"One night outside my capsule won't kill me." He quoted his father. "Plus I want to stay with you."

"Thank you Chase" Spike whispered. "For everything." Chase pulled the damaged boy close to him lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat.


	5. Stranger

Enjoy and Please review. : )

Clouds covered the moon, covering the city in an inky darkness. No one noticed the dark figure darting through the shadows. No one saw the green eyes watching. The figure reached the shadow's end. The house could be seen farther up the hill. No shadows provided cover. There were no trees or walls. He would wait and watch, see all that he would destroy. When the week is up there shall be nothing but ruble, the bodies of Davenport and his family lifeless underneath.

Spike woke with a start. Something felt off. "Chase" he whispered, nudging the boy next to him.

"Ugnmfm," Chase mumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

"Fine I'll just go check" Spike grumbled pulling himself to the end of the bed. I can do this he thought. I am not week. I'm bionic. I was trained to fight. Walking to the window shouldn't be too difficult. Gripping the edge he pushed himself up. Through extreme effort he made to his feet. His knuckles were white and his hands in fists, his left hand being as close to a fist as it can. He looked out the window. "Southing's wrong" he whispered to himself. He moved his gaze from shadow to shadow till movement caught his eye. It was barley a twitch but he saw the black cloaked figure hidden from main view. "Chase" He called loudly.

"What" Chase asked jumping out of bed "What happened?"

"There's someone out there" he said. "Look there" he pointed his finger into the darkness. It took Chase a moment to see the black figure but it was there.

"Edie sound the alarm" Chase called into the hall. Within seconds sirens blared in the house. The two boys jumped when the door slammed open.

"What's wrong?" Davenport asked still groggy from sleep.

"There's someone outside" Spike said, pointing into the darkness but when he turned back there was nothing but a shadow. "I know there was someone there" he exclaimed. "Chase you saw it too right." Chase nodded. There was definitely someone out there. By this time every member of the family was in the hallway.

"I'll put Edie on high security but for now everyone go to sleep. Chase just make sure to activate the force fields in the lab." He left the room.

"I have to go" Chase whispered turning to Spike. "Oh god" he exclaimed. Spike's face was read and he was visibly shaking. "Get to the bed" Chase said hurriedly bringing the boy to the bed. "You know you can't stand that long."

"Thank you" Spike smiled. "You should get to the lab now." A few minutes later the door closed and he was alone. Or so he thought.

"Ummm" a voice mumbled causing Spike to jump.

"Adam" he gasped. "You scared me" he laughed. "Why aren't you down in the lab?" The taller boy gave him an odd look.

"How can you smile at me? I nearly killed you. You should be screaming at me, threatening me, not laughing." Spike gave a wry smile making something in Adams chest hurt.

"Your right I did hurt Chase. I shouldn't have told him. You did the right thing." Spike told him before flopping his head back down on the pillow. Adam looked at him funny.

"You didn't hurt him. Did you? Bree said you just surprised him" his voice broke on the last sentence. Spike closed his eyes.

"I might not have hurt his body but I… please leave Adam." Spike's eyes began to water.

"Ok….. I'm sorry" Adam said again. He turned to leave

"Adam" Spike whispered causing his brother to stop. "I know you don't think of me as a brother but I just want you to know I do. I was part of chase once. You were my brother then and you still are now. Even if I'm not a brother to you." Adam froze. He didn't know what to say. He looked over his shoulder to see a boy who looked like his brother rolled into a ball on the bed. He shook his head and left the room not seeing the teats flowing down Spike's face.

Chase woke up in his capsule an empty feeling in his chest. Bree still had her eyes closed but Adam was sitting on a chair.

"Hey" Chase said stepping out of his tube. Adam glanced up. His eyes were red and his face pail. "Are you ok?" he asked getting worried.

"It's Spike" he said.

"You know he forgave you right?" Chase asked walking to his brother.

"That's the problem" he groaned. "I talked to Spike last night." he whispered. "He thought he deserved it." Chase's face paled.

"Adam he didn't do anything wrong. Please know Spike wasn't…."

"What did he tell you" Adam interrupted. "What was so bad that he though being beaten till he was crippled was a good punishment?" Spike glanced to Bree.

"It's nothing" Chase said. "It's fine."

"Please" Adam said. "I need to know what he did." Chase closed his eyes calming his racing heart. His mind began to whirl. Should he tell Adam? Should he tell anyone? "Chase are you ok" Adam asked.

"Do you hate Spike" Chase finally asked? Adam frowned.

"No" he whispered. "Chase I couldn't sleep last night. Not after I talked to Spike. He said something to me that really hurt." Chase was surprised. Of course Spike had every right to be angry with Adam but he didn't think he would ever say something terrible to Adam.

"Adam I'm sorry but you hurt him worse than any of his words could hurt you so consider yourself lucky that he's nice enough to only yell at you." Chase began to scream. "You nearly killed him and you have the audacity to feel sorry for yourself. Whatever he called you is nothing compared to what you really are." Bree stepped out of her tube looking worried.

"Is everything ok" she asked.

"Everything fine" Chase said, scowling. "Adams just being a jerk." He stopped out of the room before anyone could react.

"What did you say" Bree scolded Adam.

"He misunderstood" the older boy nearly whimpered." Bree was shocked at her brother's behavior. Whatever Chase said really hurt him.

"What did Chase say" She asked.

"It wasn't what he said. It's what Spike said."

"Adam you better not be complaining that he called you a name…"

"NO" Adam shouted. "You're jumping to conclusions just like Chase." Bree's eyes turned soft.

"Than what did he say?" she asked.

"He… He said I was his brother no matter what I did to him I would always be his brother… Ev-even if He wasn't mine" he told her, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"Oh Adam" She sighed putting her arm around him. "I know you don't think of Spike as your brother but he was part of Chase. He has all his memories. He lived the same life. You are his brother.'

"I know" he said. "That's why this hurts so much. Maybe he's my brother too." He couldn't stop the tears. They just hadn't stopped since he spoke to the other boy. It had taken him hours to stop crying only to start a few minutes later. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that face. That face, Chas's face, Spike's face and the pain in his eyes. The heart-wrenching pain as he told his only brother he would always care even when Adam hated him. "I don't hate him" he whispered. "He's my brother"


	6. Adam and Spike

I hope you enjoy my chapter. Please review. Im really surprised i got 6 chapters already. ok i dont know why im babbling. Please check out my other stories :)

* * *

Spike opened his eyes to the sun shining in his eyes. He had lay awake for hours crying. Even now in the light he felt darkness welling up inside him. Every face he saw hated him. Everyone he loved thought of him as a mistake or a monster. He was nothing to them. Chase pretended to care but he didn't. He was obligated, that's all.

"Maybe I am a mistake" he mumbled to himself. His voice was hoarse from his cries. The pillow was soaked from his tears. He was a loud crier and buried his face in the fabric to soften the noises. "Maybe I should just go. It would be better for everyone. After a few weeks without my capsule I'll die and everything can go back to normal, better than normal. Chase won't have a monster trying to take over every time he's in danger." He closed his eyes and rolled himself tighter into a ball. I deserve this pain. I'm a horrible person. I'm a monster, a mistake, I should be dead. "Time to get up" he mumbled unenthusiastically. Mr. Davenport had come in late last night and placed crutches near his bed. He had pretended to be asleep. It was easier for the both of them. He didn't want to look into his father's eyes and see nothing but suspicion and curiosity. He didn't want to be another test tube in the lab. He was a person. But Mr. Davenport didn't see it that way and it would be a lie to say he still thought it himself. He pulled himself to the side of the bed to stare at the two wooden sticks set before him. "Come on, stupid, you can do this." He gently pulled the sticks to him and stood. The pain engulfed his body but it was so much better than without the crutches.

Downstairs Chase was making his way through the living room scowling.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport called making his way from the hallway.

"Yes," Chase said trying to hide the anger welling inside him.

"We need to discuss this Spike situation. Can you come to my office?" Chase nodded. They made their way silently to the small room.

"What's the Spike situation?" Chase said warningly.

"I think with a few tests I might be able to find a way to put you two together."

"No!" Chase yelled. Davenport jumped.

"What do you mean no?" he asked. Chase was acting different since Adam attacked Spike.

"Spike is his own person. I'm not condemning him to be a thought in the back of my head. He deserves a life. He's my brother and I love him no matter what anyone says." It was true to an extent. He did love Spike and he was his brother. He just didn't love him as a brother. "Now I'm going to go see him. I don't want any more talk about this." He turned from Davenport and stomped out, just as he had stomped out of the lab.

"Spike," Chase exclaimed, seeing the boy trying to make it down the stairs.

"Chase, you don't need to help," he said, but was ignored. Chase was at his side in an instant.

"You shouldn't be up by yourself." The moment the words left his mouth he regretted them.

"I can do things myself" Spike mumbled. He tried to hide the sadness, but he knew Chase could see. They sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I know you can. I'm just worried about you." Chase said, pulling Spike into a hug.

"At least someone cares." Spike said. Chase pulled away silently. "Chase?" His eyes widened.

"Don't ever feel alone" he whispered before bringing their lips together.

"Just talk to them," Bree said to Adam, facing each other as the elevator opened. The first thing she saw were the two boys kissing. "Adam." she nearly shouted before he could turn his head. The boys jumped apart.

"What" he asked?

"Nothing" she said a huge grin on her face. "Hi, boys" she sang as she skipped away.

"What's up with her" Adam asked his brother.

"Girls," Chase laughed a little too hysterically. Adam gave him a weird look. The boys on the couch fidgeted.

"Can I talk to Spike?" Adam said with a confused look on his face. Chase's expression hardened instantly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Chase said harshly.

"Chase, its ok," Spike told him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go find Bree."

"But…"

"Chase, please leave" Spike said quietly. Sighing, Chase nodded, glaring at Adam before he left the room.

"Ummm … about last night" Adam stuttered.

"Adam, everything's fine" Spike said, faking a smile. "Please don't apologize."

"No, I wasn't going to apologize," he said. "No! Not that I'm not sorry. I really really am." He added quickly. "It was just you told me I'd be your brother even if you weren't mine" he said. Spike nodded.

"It's ok, Adam. Please don't try to say anything."

"No I need to say this." Adam told him. "I have been horrible to you. I nearly killed you, but you still think of me as a brother. I have done nothing but hate you." Spike frowned, unsuccessfully trying to hide his sadness. He felt the tears welling up again. "I need you to know I'm sorry and … and you are my brother." Spike looked shocked.

"Adam?" he asked. The older boy cleared the distance between them and engulfed Spike in a hug.

"I'm so sorry" he said again. This time Spike couldn't hold back the tears. Adam held him until he stopped, trying to show he was there, no matter what. Meanwhile Chase found Bree smiling out the window.

"Hey Bree" he said. His response was a loud squeal.

"I knew he told you" she laughed. "You two are perfect."

"Shhhh" Chase hissed. "No one knows and it needs to stay that way. She quieted down but couldn't get rid of the smile.

"So, was that the first time?" She asked.

"No," Chase said turning red. "It's how he told me." Bree muffled a squeal with her hand.

"Why aren't you in there with him?" She asked.

"Adam wanted to talk to him alone." Chase said hesitantly. "I think he might be trying to apologize to him."

"He is sorry," Bree said. "But we should go see if they're done. I want to see the second half of the cutest gay couple."

"Bree," Chase wined. "You better not make a habit of this. I'm no different than I was before and want to be treated the same.


	7. Revelations

So I'm posting 2 chapters today :) YAY but im also a little worried. I got a few reviews that im woried about like "huh..." and "heh..." Am i still writing ok? Is my story getting confusing or boring because i thought i was doing a great job but maybe im not. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I cant fix it if you don't tell me. Just please try not to make it too harsh. I was really hurt when a guest told me the story was as bad as the summery so it was horrible and i should open a book. also i'd like to thank my editor for checking for grammar and spelling.

The man was done watching and waiting it was time to act. Davenport would have to be lured from the house. It would be no fun to kill him along with his family. He needed to suffer just as he had. Davenport deserved to watch as the ones he loved burned in front of his eyes. But that could not happen. He would just have to settle with Davenport's reaction when he comes home to find the ones he loved carcasses below a pile of rubble.

Davenport rushed from the house. All the family could hear was "Taking the plane to Mexico. A lab's malfunctioning. Edie lock down the house if that man comes back."

"We should be going with," Chase said, after their father had rushed out the door.

"I think he's worried," Spike said sympathetically. "That man hasn't been seen in a week and Mr. Davenport is getting jumpy."

"Yea," Bree agreed. "The man didn't even show up on the heat scans. It was like he was a ghost."

"Do you think he caused the stuff in the lab to break?" Adam asked.

"I doubt it," Chase said. "The only lab in Mexico is working on experimental energy. It's been unstable for months. Mr. Davenport thought they might be able to stabilize it but I guess he was wrong."

"But it wouldn't cause a big enough problem to need Mr. Davenport there," Spike said. "I mean what's the worst possible scenario. None of it is toxic or fatal in any way."

"Maybe he thinks he can save it," Bree chimed in.

"Maybe," Spike said hesitantly. He looked over at Chase, the glancing at Bree.

"Oh," she said, facepalming herself. Adam glanced at her. "Adam want to help me train in the lab?" She asked, smiling.

"We just trained this morning," he said.

"But it'll be fun," she said. "You get to hit stuff." He looked like he was considering it.

"What's going on?" he asked. He knew something was up. Bree never wanted to train and everyone was acting weird. It was like they were hiding something from him. Bree burst out laughing for no reason a few times and Chase is getting more jumpy, especially around him.

"Nothing at all," She said, looking confused. She was a good actor, but supposedly Adam was a lot more observant then they thought. "Just come on," she groaned before grabbing his wrist.

"Fine," he said. "But after this, you'll tell me the secret." Everyone in the room stiffened. Bree looked at the boys.

"Adam, do you care about me?" Chase asked.

"Yea," he said more hesitantly.

"Then I should tell you I have a date and you won't ask me any questions."

"You have a girlfriend" Adam gasped. Chase's face grew pink.

"Something like that. Umm and she's coming over and I'd like it if you'd go away." Adam started laughing.

"That's your big secret. Why haven't you told me? You thought I'd make fun of you? Is it because she's geeky? Cuz I know she is." Chase grew redder.

"So, can you go downstairs?" He asked again.

"Please tell me who it is" Adam pleaded. Chase shook his head. "Is it Jane? Or Jenny, or Danna, no Suzy, Barra?" He asked, as Chase shook his head every time. "I'm not leaving till you give me a hint." He chuckled. Chase turned to Spike.

"Adam, will you still care about me if… if I tell you something" Adam's smile vanished.

"What is it, Chasey?" He asked. The younger boy wasn't pink anymore. He was bone white. "Chase, you can tell me."

"Adam it's… it's not….not a girl" He gasped out. His brother froze.

"Oh"

"Adam?" Chase asked. His brother still hadn't said anything.

"I should have guessed," he laughed. "Well ok, you don't have to tell me. I'll leave you alone." Chase sighed in relief. "Oh and one more thing" Adam said, getting serious. If this guy hurts you, I will find out who it is and I will hurt him." Chase nodded trying to ignore the irony of the situation. The two siblings went to the lab.

"That worked out well," Spike smiled. "What do you have planned?" Chase smiled back, his face returning to a normal shade, if not slightly pinker.

"I was thinking we would order pizza and watch a movie." Chase said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sounds great." Half an hour later the pizza was there and _How To Train Your Dragon 2_ was in the DVD player. "Edie lights," Spike called. The lights went out.

"Don't do anything I need to tell Davenport about" Edie said. "That means clothes on at all times." Both boys blushed.

"Ok," they said together. The movie started and Spike lay in his boyfriend's arms. Downstairs Adam and Bree were in the middle of virtual training.

"Behind you," Bree yelled as a boulder crashed down the mountain they were fighting on. The wind whipped around them and was getting worse. They fought, but there was only two of them and were slowly pushed farther up the mountain. When they hit the summit, there was nothing more they could do.

"We need Chase," Adam groaned, dodging a laser.

"Just cover me," she yelled. He was right though. They couldn't do this alone. They were proven right only twenty minutes later.

"That went horrible," Adam groaned plopping down on the ground.

"Yea," Bree sighed.

"If Spike was fine he could have hel…. Where's Spike?" Adam asked. Bree stumbled, grabbing the computer table for support.

"He's…." she stuttered. Adam looked around as if expecting the boy to appear out of nowhere.

"He should be down here. Chase wouldn't want him upstairs. If his date saw him then everything would be ruined. Our secrets would be out. We have to go get him" He realized trying to get past Bree.

"No, Adam, it's fine" she said.

"No, it's not. We need to find him before Chase's date sees him." Bree just shook her head. Adam froze his eyes going wide. "No," he whispered. "NO WAY."

"Adam," Bree scolded.

"Is Chase dating Spike?!" he yelled.

"You even try to get upstairs, I promise I'll put up one hell of a fight" she growled, getting into a fighting stance.

"You knew. But they're the same person." This time he didn't make an attempt to leave.

"Adam, you have to control yourself. You remember last time you jumped to conclusions." She warned.

"They're really together," he asked, his voice going soft.

"Yea," Bree said. Hesitantly she got out of her stance. Adam shook his head.

"Is that what he said?" He asked, looking shocked and appalled. "Is that what Spike told Chase? Did I almost kill someone for liking my brother?" Adam fell back down to the ground, his butt hitting with a thump.

"He doesn't blame you," Bree said soothingly.

"So, it's true," he whispered, looking at his sister with the softest scared eyes she ever saw him have. "Spike told Chase he liked him and I beat him to an inch of his life?"

"Yea."

"Oh god. Chase must hate me."

"No, he doesn't," Bree told him. She needed to change the topic to the important question, but Adam was on the verge of a panic attack and didn't want to give him any ideas. She made her decision to risk it. If it came down to a fight then she would fight. "Adam, what're you going to do?"

"What?" he asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything," he said confused. "What would I do?"

"I don't know, attack them, try to kill Spike." She said. He wasn't going to do anything. Chase and Spike were safe, at least for now. Adam looked angry. "Uh oh," she thought.

"Do you really think I'd do that?" He asked her.

"You _did_ almost kill Spike."

"I thought he was hurting Chase," he countered. "He's not hurting him. If Chase is happy then I'm not going to take that away from him." Bree sighed, relieved. They didn't have long to be happy though. The house began to shake and the house above them, making a cracking sound.


	8. You Three

I'm sorry it's been so long i was on vacation and only had internet on 2 nights. I was in a tent on the side of a mountin the rest of the time. So heres a new chapter. Review please.

Spike and Chase felt their world die. One minute they were watching Hiccup meet his mom and the next the house was in a fiery inferno. Case was thrown from the couch and landed just outside the kitchen.

"Spike!" he yelled, trying to find a way into the fire. "Spike, can you hear me?!" he screamed. Spike lay on the ground trapped under the couch. His chest was being pressed and he could barely breathe. Vaguely he heard someone screaming.

Adam and Bree jumped onto the elevator. It was too slow for their liking. As they got higher they could feel the heat. The door opened and Adam gasped.

"What happened?!" Bree coughed. She put her sleeve over her face and Adam did the same. The smoke was billowing at them, leaving no air. It was pitch black this close to the elevator. Bree tripped landing on something metal. She screamed and jumped back. The Sphere was giving off an enormous amount of heat and shot smoke from small holes in its sides.

"We need to get away," she said to Adam, not knowing if he could here. There was something weird about the gas. It was making her tired. "Stay awake," she mumbled to herself. She felt Adam begin to slump. "Come on, Adam, just a little bit more," she grunted. Holding on to him. She tried to take off with Bionic speed, but fell to the ground. Something was messing with her chip. She couldn't do anything. The Sphere shifted, a slit forming in the middle. Bree and Adam struggled toward the door when fire shot from the Sphere. Bree was too dizzy. Then she heard someone screaming. Her ears weren't working right, but she could tell it was either Chase or Spike. The words were lost though. It gave her a new wave of determination and she dragged her brother out the front door and into the lawn. She collapsed on him, but gasping for air. The sky was a black cloud rising from their house and flames shot out in all directions.

"Chase!" she called. "Spike!"

Chase was not face down on the tile floor. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything was a blur. He closed his eyes and felt himself being dragged from the fire. Bree fell with her second brother next to Adam. She could barely move and everything spun. She needed to close her eyes, but she had to find Spike. She had to get him out. That was her last thought before everything went black.

She awoke to sirens. The entire world was a blur. All the colors blended together and it sounded like she was under water. There was notice, but it was distant and she couldn't understand. The house was put out and roped off. The special ops team Davenport had hired for situations like this contacted him and he was only minutes away. When the helicopter hit the ground, he ran to his kids.

"Adam, Bree, Chase!" he called. Bree was the only one to respond. She gurgled and turned her eyes to his direction. After no response more, Davenport had them flown to a hospital he owned, one that knew about the bionic kids. Two days later, Chase was the first to wake up.

"What happened?" he yelled, ripping off all the wires attached to him. Doctors ran in the room, but were thrown against a wall with telekinesis.

"No, Chase," Mr. Davenport said, running into the room. "You were hurt, calm down. The house was attacked, but we got you three out." Davenport watched fear, anger, and panic cross his son,s eyes.

"Three?" he asked. Mr. Davenport gasped. He'd forgotten about Spike.

"I'm going there now. You stay" He was out the door and being followed by Chase.

"You're not going without me."

Bree was next to wake up. The first thing she heard the argument in the hall. "Mr. Davenport, let him go," she yelled, stumbling out of her room.

"It's not safe for him. He's hurt and we're running out of time." Mr. Davenport scolded.

"I'm coming with. I need to see him. I don't trust anyone else. I love him too much to stay behind." He walked out of the building and was the first to the helicopter. His father grunted and followed. They were over the Pacific Ocean when Mr. Davenport finally spoke.

"Chase, back at the hospital, you said you loved Spike."

"Yea," Chase said, staring out at the sea.

"What did you mean by that?"

"I meant I love him," he said, emotionlessly all attention in the water.

"Like you love Adam or how I love Tasha" he asked. He was worried the answer would be something wrong, but Chase loved all his siblings. Why should Spike be any different? He already felt stupid for asking. He was about to say never mind when he was cut off.

"Like you and Tasha" Chase whispered, almost too low to hear. Mr. Davenport looked shocked.

"But you're…" he stuttered.

"Shut up," Chase yelled turning his attention to Davenport. "Listen to me. I love him and he loves me. I don't care what you think. I don't care what any of you think. And you have no right to say anything about Spike. You left him in an exploded house. If I was really that bad, then he probably won't even be alive." Chase fell to his knees weeping. "He's dead. I know it. I loved him. Finally when things look like they're getting better, something horrible happens. First Adam crippled Spike and now he was left to burn in a destroyed house." Davenport didn't know what to say. Chase was right about one thing. He did leave him to die. He didn't think about him, but he was still there.

"He'll be alive," Davenport promised, knowing it was a lie. No one could have survived that, especially someone so broken as him.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes," the pilot called back. Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Chase, come here," he said, patting the seat next to him. Against his better judgment Chase complied. The older man did something he had never done before. He hugged Chase. "We'll get him back. I promise." He held his son as he cried until they touched ground. Chase was off him and running toward the house. "Be careful," he yelled, following after him more slowly.

"Spike!" Chase yelled. He rushed around the rubble. The house was gone. There wasn't even a structure anymore, just piles of stone metal and wood. He pushed through to the last place he saw Spike. It was hard because it became chest deep. He started to throw part of the building with his mind, almost hitting his dad four times. "Spike!" he screamed, looking down at an arm. "Oh God." Chase knelt concentrating everything on his bionics. He shot up, raising his hands high in the sky, throwing half of the house two hundred feet away. He was under the couch. He felt his wrist. "He's alive!" Chase screamed. He would live, but he would never look the same again.


End file.
